The Magical Dance
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: It is that time of year again for Merleawe and the Kingdom of Viegald... The Dance of the Royals. She had thought originally that she would only be dancing as one of the magical population...But...Her life was going to take different turn this time...
1. Chapter 1

I hope this is okay... I tried writing a softer fanfic this time...Solely in the world of MagicalxMiracle...I am trying to write in the universe which I choose... I love crossovers between either 2 or more universes...

This story basically adds Slythfarn into the mix...I wonder what's going to happen!?

 _ **'Thoughts'**_

"Speech"

* * *

"Dance Competition?" Merleawe questioned Fern as they sat in the dining area of the castle. "Yes. They are organizing it as we speak... The King has even said that Princess Seraphia is going to judge the competition..." They both laughed. "Yeah, as if Seraphia can laugh!"

"Excuse me?" Fern jumped out of his skin to see said Princess towering over him, despite being smaller then him she still managed to be taller...Thanks to the books she was stood on. "P-P-Princess!"

"You should know better then to talk about others when they aren't around" It was Merleawe's turn to jump as she, before anyone could do anything, went back on her chair and ended up on the floor with a loud thump. "Ouch!" She yelped as her back hit the hard paved concrete of the castle floor.

Sylthfarn lowered himself to Merleawe's side and slowly helped the girl to her feet. "Easy...You don't want to get hurt again right?" Merleawe looked to her helper who had helped her get back to her feet. She blushed deep red as she locked her eyes with his.

Sylthfarn smirked in a rather cheeky way but before he could do anything with his new-found "Friend" Fern grabbed his hand and raced off pulling him with him.

Merleawe looked to where Sylthfarn and Fern had been. "Was that?" Seraphia nodded. "Sylth..." Merleawe looked down at her hands as she began to play with them. _**'For being the Master Wizard...He sure is cute...'**_ She mentally slapped herself. _' **Oh stop it! He's got Seraphia! I'm happy for them both...'**_

The Princess noticed Merleawe's rather nervous behavior. She smirked. "I take it you like my Fiance'?" Merleawe's blush went even darker as she attempted to hide her head. "I don't know what you're talking about!" Merleawe glanced to where Sylthfarn had been and a soft smile appeared on her lips.

Seraphia clicked her fingers. "Ha! Caught ya! You can't hide it from me!" She began to giggle when Merleawe raced for the door behind them...In the complete opposite direction of where Slythfarn alongside Fern had gone. Princess Seraphia thought for a moment. **_'I have a feeling she really likes Sylth...I have an idea that could work for all three of us...Wait, what is that normally called?'_** She began to walk in the direction Sylthfarn had gone.

 _ **'I know! Its called a love triangle!'** _ She smirked as she rounded the corner of the hallway. _**'Hmm...Not so much a triangle this time though! I'd say..More like a three way love story!'**_ She smiled as she knew, precisely, how to get Sylthfarn onto this idea.

[With Merleawe]

Merleawe had been running for what seemed like hours after she got out of the castle. Vaith secretly gave chase after Glenn asked him to get her back. Princess Seraphia had ordered that Merleawe be brought back to the castle so Sylthfarn and her could discuss the dance competition with Merleawe.

Yue raised an eyebrow. "Is he, really, supposed to take a sack with him?" Glenn chuckled. "Reminds me of when he got her last time...Perfect" He said with glee. Yue sighed. _**'There's no winning here...Clearly'**_

 _ **'This isn't fair!'**_ She mentally screamed to herself. 'First I have to impersonate the Master Wizard, then he shows up out of no-where and scares the living daylights out of me! What...' She slowed down and put her hands on her knees. "Damn...I shouldn't run that fast..."

She looked to the right and left, then nodded. "Good...I haven't been followed!"

Without Merleawe's knowledge, Vaith had snuck up on Merleawe. He slowly approached the unsuspecting girl with the white sack in both his hands. _**'Don't you move Merleawe...This will be...'**_ He threw the bag over Merleawe and lifted her into the air and began to march back towards the castle.

Merleawe's eyes widened. "Who the!?" She recognized the person from the sheer muscle's.

"That was easy!" She heard Vaith shout as he walked through the doors of the castle. "Let me out of here now Vaith!" Vaith looked to the bag, "Sorry what did you say sack? You wanna be opened soon?" Merleawe growled. "Let me go you piece of black knight trash!"

Vaith smirked as he rose the bag to his shoulder again. "Easy bag...No need to tell me you love me" He chuckled, nearly laughing as he walked to where Yue and Glenn were waiting for him. Merleawe's cheeks went red again.

"I-I n-n-n-never said that! Open this bag!" Vaith laughed as he re-adjusted her on his shoulder again, doing the same thing he did when he kid-napped in the first place, smacking her backside and making sure she couldn't move her legs. "There! That should make the proceedings more pleasant!"

Vaith lowered the sack onto the ground. Glenn could tell that Merleawe, who was in the sack, was about to hurt Vaith...In pretty much the most painful way:- Kicking him where the sun doesn't shine. He looked to Yue and nodded at him, Yue walked over to the sack and stood behind the girl who was getting up.

"So.. How as your trip sack?" Vaith smirked as he began to laugh. Merleawe took the sack off of her head with a death glare in her eyes directed at Vaith. Vaith laughed but didn't realise that Merleawe was rather...Angry. Angry? Sorry I meant furious.

Merleawe walked towards him with Yue behind her also walking slowly. Yue had his most thick book based on, 'Earth, Wind, Water and Fire' written on it. Merleawe growled. "You are far to damn cheeky for your own good! I'll soon let y-"

Yue smacked Merleawe over the head with the book, sending the girl to the floor in an instant, completely knocked out. Vaith looked up at Yue, his mouth agape. "You didn't have to do that Yue!

Glenn cleared his throat, so Vaith looked at him. "Would you rather that Merleawe kicked you where the sun doesn't shine? I can imagine your girl-friends not liking you move slowly during training, much less to your other knights!"

Vaith went red for a moment in embarrassment. "Okay...Maybe I was too rough with her...She seemed to enjoy it though!"

"You never were any good at detecting girl's emotions Vaith" Yue whispered as Glenn reached down and picked Merleawe up. He looked to Merleawe. "She's got a rather large bruise on her head...Just hope you didn't give her amnesia!" Vaith lowered his head. "I'm sorry..." Yue coughed. "You would be best off apologizing to Merleawe, not me or Glenn"

[With Fern, Seraphia and Sylthfarn]

Sylthfarn sighed. "You pulled me away because you thought she was going to kiss me? Are you having a laugh?" He chuckled but stopped when his fiance' began to shake her head. "Merleawe seems to like you a lot Sylthfarn. I can tell at least that much"

Fern glanced at the Princess. "How do you know?" Seraphia looked at him as though he was completely stupid. "Did you forget? I AM a girl!" Fern chuckled. "Could'a fooled me..." He whispered and stopped when Sylthfarn smacked him around the head. "Hey!"

Sylthfarn smirked. "Never hurt a girl's feelings Fern. I thought I told you that years ago?" Fern began to rub his head. "I got it...I got it..." He groaned. "Thanks Slyth...I've got to get to the healer's office...My head hurts..." He whispered as he walked away slowly.

Sylthfarn looked at Seraphia. "So, Merleawe likes me...You do too which is a problem..." Seraphia shook her head and smiled much to Sylthfarn's amazement. "Not really...You and I can treat her like a daughter" Sylthfarn's eyes widened. "What!? Her families probably still alive! How in the world would w-"

"Actually..." Seraphia looked down. "Merleawe's family died yesterday at dusk..." Sylthfarn's whole expression changed into one of remorse and sadness. "What happened?"

Seraphia looked up at him as their eyes locked. "Her father went out because there was a noise...Before they could do anything the house caught fire. Her father went in to save her mother...Then they both died as the house exploded...From what I saw as I went past it in the carriage to the castle... It was a complete inferno...They didn't survive"

Sylthfarn's eyes widened again. "Does...Does Merleawe know?" Seraphia shook her head. "No..." Sylthfarn thought for several minutes. "I know...Its a tragedy" Slythfarn clicked his fingers. "No!" Seraphia looked at him questioningly. "What?"

Sylthfarn smiled at Seraphia. "You said we should take her in and look after her right?" Seraphia nodded slowly. "Then, after the competition, we tell Merleawe. After she cries...Which could take a long time, we offer her the chance to live with us...What do you think?"

Seraphia thought for a moment. "Hmmm..." She smiled. "Sounds like a plan!" Sylthfarn smiled also as the pair linked arms. "Let's get to the competition then! There's no time to waste!" Seraphia said with glee.

Sylthfarn had only one thought on his mind as they approached the halls of the dance hall.

 _ **'I sure hope Merleawe is up for this...Otherwise we could be without her entire family...Wait...Wasn't her mother...I'll look into it later...'**_


	2. The Best Night of Merleawe's life

Sylthfarn had been thinking about it for awhile as he sat in the castle's largest library. He is currently reading a book called:- The largest incantation over the previous hundred years.

Sylthfarn sighed as he took a sip of his tea. "Hmmm..." He looked up at the bookcase which was to his right. His eyes caught something interesting. "Hmmm? That looks like a decent place to start looking for Merleawe's history..." He put the incantation book back and retrieved the book called:- The History Of The Families in Viegald Castle Town in the last seven years.

Sylthfarn sat down with the book in hand and began to read it. "Let's see...I guess I should start with her aunt's name. One of her friends mentioned it to another when I was out catching up with the citizens of this kingdom..."

Sylthfarn turned another page and locked his eyes with Merleawe's aunt's name. "This...Hold on" His eyes widened as he saw just who her auntie's parents were. "That's...Not...Possible, is it?" He whispered to himself as he read more and more into it.

 ** _'Judging from this... Her family is directly linked to...Princess Seraphia's!?'_** He was shocked but managed to continue reading. _**'Merleawe...Is Seraphia's lost sister...So, that would mean that Seraphia is...Merleawe's sister? How does that work?'**_ He read some more pages, then he came to another conclusion. **_'I see... Her auntie was a sister of Seraphia's mother... That would make Merleawe a cousin of Seraphia...'_**

 ** _'Hang on a second...'_** He thought to himself. ** _'I'm engaged to the Princess...So that means that Merleawe is in fact an orphan now...Her auntie died this morning...'_** He sighed. "Whichever is the case, I had better tell Seraphia before the dance actually starts"

Said Princess walked into the library just as Sylthfarn finished his last sentance. "Tell me what?" Sylthfarn looked up from the book with a smile on his face. "Have a look at this" He looked to the book again and Seraphia sat down and began to read it.

After a good 6 pages, Seraphia's eyes widened. "That's...Crazy" Sylthfarn nodded. "I know...There's nothing we can do about it though. This book doesn't lie...At least, the author has never lied in his life" Seraphia nodded slowly. "I'd better tell Merleawe then..." Sylthfarn shook his head. "Not a good plan"

Seraphia looked at Sylthfarn questioningly. "Huh?" Sylthfarn placed his right hand on Seraphia's right hand. "If we are going to tell her about any of this...Including the recent news that we've been given, I suggest, we do so when the dance finishes. What do you think?" Seraphia thought for several moments. "Ummmm...Okay" She said with unease. "Its going to be hard to tell her though, without her running away"

'Maybe Fern could help us with this...' Sylthfarn thought as Seraphia looked at him puzzled. "Sylth?" He looked at her. "I've got an idea" He looked around to make sure no-one was listening to them both. "What's that?" Seraphia did the exact same thing that Sylthfarn did. "Fern could help us by stopping Merleawe from running off...Either that or you two could tell her and I'll stop her from leaving. One or the other"

Seraphia nodded. "Alright...Fern and I can tell her, how about you, prevent her from running off?" Sylthfarn nodded back to her. "Okay. We have our plan then!"

"Another thing" Serpahia whispered to him. "Yeah?" Sylthfarn waited for her response. "I think you'd better dance with her..." Sylthfarn almost went red. "M-Me? We are engaged though...R-r-r-ight?" He managed to stutter while Seraphia smiled at him. "Merleawe isn't going to be easy for say, me, to pull out of the dance. Especially when its in full swing as it will be"

Sylthfarn. After around 10 minutes he lowered his head and nodded. Although he was blushing with a light that was similar to the Sun.

[Later That Night]

The Magical Dance was in full swing. Every single person in Viegald had come to either watch or take part. Upon Fern's insistance Merleawe had reluctantly joined in on the party.

Princess Seraphia stepped onto the stage in front of the audience who were watching the dance competition. "Alright! Its down to two people now! Everyone make some noise!" Everyone in the audience cheered, then went quiet as three people walked out from their respective tables.

Merleawe was the first. Another girl called Amber was second.

Merleawe's friends all were shocked. "Holy..." Vaith started. "Viegald..." Yue whispered as Merleawe started to fidget with her dress on. It was a very different type of dress. It was not just a dance dress...It looked like it was really easy to move in. It consisted of blue trousers, a light brown belt that kept the dress in place. The dress itself was coloured in the Kingdom's colours. Pink/Orange and Blue.

Seraphia smiled at each one in sequence. "The easiest way to win this compeition...Or a way that is less complicated is to listen to the music and let it carry you. Do not think of anyone else here. Don't even have any thoughts in your head. Just let your body carry you"

"What's the prize again?" Lukas questioned the Princess with tons of respect in his voice. "I would like to know so we can cheer those two on to dance their very best!" Princess Seraphia nodded. "Alright then Lukas..." She guestered to a magical sword that was on the stage. She looked to Sylthfarn who nodded at both the Princess and Lukas. "As for you two Amber and Merleawe" She smiled at each one then winked at Merleawe, which made the already nervous girl go slightly pink.

"One or the other of you will win not only a permanent position at the castle as our diplomat for other kingdom's but..." She looked at Sylthfarn. "Want to say the last bit?" Sylthfarn nodded. He stepped up to the edge of the stage and held the microphone close to his face.

"You will, whoever wins, dance with me. I will then decide whereabouts in the Castle you would be more suited to..." He looked to Seraphia who smirked at him. "Do I really have to say that?" Seraphia nodded and her smirk turned into a cheeky smile.

Sylthfarn sighed. "Even to the position, alongside Fern, when you follow me and learn various magical skills...Every day" He looked to both Amber and Merleawe seriously. "I'm not really that patient a teacher...So pay attention!"

Amber glanced at Merleawe. /I'm thankful you asked me to throw this dance Sylthfarn... I'll admit I was rather miffed. But I was allowed to recieve the money so my mother could be saved? I like that exchange! Besides, Merleawe likes to look at you when you're not looking at her.../ Amber giggled as Merleawe kept glancing at Sylthfarn, whenever he looked at her though, she would turn her gaze to someone else or even the floor.

Merleawe sighed.

 _ **'Tonight is going to be very hard to go through...But I might get a chance to DANCE with the Master Wizard!'**_ She smiled as Amber and her took position on the stage.

"Begin!" Sylthfarn and Seraphia shouted at the same time...With the same level of voice in each of them...It was almost like they were in stereo.


	3. A Magical Ending

In this chapter I am going to use a particular artist's song...Read to find out! ;)

* * *

Sylthfarn and Seraphia watched the dancing between Amber and Merleawe. After a good 45 minutes worth of non-stop dancing, Amber put her hands on her knees while Merleawe kept on dancing.

Amber smiled as she kept her face down. 'That one was for you Merleawe...You owe me' Amber got rid of her smile as she walked over to the table where Fern and Merleawe's friends were.

Both Sylthfarn and Princess Seraphia were smiling after Merleawe stopped dancing. Merleawe looked around several times. "Huh?" She saw that the entire audience were looking straight at her. She blushed several different colours of red and pink.

"I'd say Merleawe just won, wouldn't you agree Seraphia?" Sylthfarn smirked as the Princess nodded her head. "Yep! Now, are you up for dancing with her Sylthfarn?"

Sylthfarn looked at the Princess then to Merleawe who was stealing glances at him. He smiled. "I am. Merleawe?" Merleawe was shocked as she looked over to her aunt and her friends. Her gaze fell onto Fern who nodded at her with a smile on his face.

Vaith was chuckling while Glenn had a very warm/cheeky smile on his face. Yue on the other hand was (for once in his life) smiling.

Sylthfarn walked slowly from the stage over to Merleawe who was still rather stunned. He smiled at her and offered her his arm, as is traditional in the kingdom of Viegald. "Will you dance with me Merleawe?"

Merleawe was in so much of a light headed daze that she almost lost her balance. Sylthfarn got closer and gently linked his arm with her's. He winked at her. "Lets make this a night to remember okay?" Merleawe nodded with a very bright smile on her face which made her...Almost angelic in Sylthfarn's mind.

As both Sylthfarn and Merleawe began to dance, Princess Seraphia took in a deep breath. She was going to be embarrased, sure, but she wanted both of them to really have a night to remember. She put her hands on her chest. "Here's a song to fit the mood everyone? I need you to pull every curtain. Don't ask why, just get it done for me"

All of the audience did as they were instructed. Everything in the dance hall was black, near to pitch black but thanks to the moon's glow it wasn't completely dark.

Princess Seraphia began to looked to each and ever person in the audience while Sylthfarn and Merleawe started to get into the dance they had going. "I heard this song when I visited a different kingdom before I came back 3 weeks ago..."

Sylthfarn smiled, he was in very close proximity to Merleawe. She knew this as well because her face had gone bright pink. "I know what tune Seraphia's going to use" He whispered, making Merleawe curious she tilted her head to the right. "Which one is t-"

The Princess nodded to the other musicians on the stage. They began to play the song that would make everything perfect.

Without any notice Princess Seraphia began to dance, herself, on the stage. "Boom, Boom, Boom, Clap!" She smiled as the audience were smiling along with her.

Sylthfarn began to dance slower and with more feeling, which Merleawe picked up on almost immediately. She began to mirror him.

"You're picture perfect blue" Seraphia whispered. "Sunbathing on the moon, Stars shining as your bones illuminate..."

Sylthfarn thought for a moment, then he smiled again. "Say, Merl?" Merleawe looked at him. "Yeah?" Sylthfarn leaned so he was next to her left ear. "This dance is going to be special. Try to stay focused on me...It will be a very important night of our lives"

"First kiss just lik a drug, Under your influence, You take over you're the magic in my veins...This must be love!" Seraphia was enjoying every single second of this dance. She was singing, Sylthfarn was dancing with Merleawe and slowly the whole hall began to glow lightly.

'That's the way Slyth...Keep it going'

Sylthfarn blushed when he heard the word love. He had never thought about Merleawe in the regard...Never.

The song carried on towards the end. "And you keep burning me up with all your love, uh!" Princess Seraphia guestered to the audience to sing with her. They all did so, Fern was extremely reluctant, yet when he was told that Sylthfarn wanted him to follow along with whatever the Princess asked, he was more then happy to do so.

As the song went into its final stanzers (paragraphs) Sylthfarn waved his free hand slightly in the air making both himself and Merleawe glow gently blue. For the two of them however, the entire of the dance hall faded to have its full reality effect, the only thing that both of them could see or hear was each other.

Sylthfarn looked deep into Merleawe's eyes as she did his. "I...I've made my decision..." Merleawe tilted her head to the right slightly. "What's that?"

Sylthfarn thought for several seconds then he smiled at Merleawe, closed the gap slowly, making the young girl's eyes widen with shock, and he closed the gap completely...Kissing Merleawe on the lips which of course made the girl dizzy and a little light headed.

In reality, Princess Seraphia was slightly annoyed by what Sylthfarn had done, but when she thought that he was more closer to her age she had told him that he had better marry Merleawe rather then her. 'After all...' She thought to herself as a warm smile crossed her face. 'They do look pretty cute together'

For Fern, Glenn, Vaith and Yue this was so shocking that Fern lost his balance and landed on Vaith's foot, this caused Vaith's head to knock into Glenn's drink which then ended up on Yue making the man fall onto the floor when he was shocked.

The entire audience, including Merleawe's best friends, were stunned and shocked. Even the King was gobsmacked. The Master Wizard with an ordinary Wizarding girl who was learning how to use magic? It really did seem like a story out of the books in the library.

Fern looked up from his position on Vaith's foot. "Merleawe..."

Princess Seraphia and her band carried on the song until it finished. The magical dance was as pure and beautiful as the two dancers were.

Merleawe and Sylthfarn finished the dance and turned to the audience who cheered at them both. Merleawe looked down because her face was (literally) burning up due to the blushing "factory". Sylthfarn on the other hand turned to the Princess and her grandfather the king who stood beside her.

"Your majesty. I seek your blessing to marry Merleawe. Seraphia and I have agreed that we will stay best friends. Although that does not mean I love her any less then I do Merleawe" He guestered to the girl who was still blushing. "So, I have to ask both you and Princess Seraphia:- Do I have your blessing's to marry Merleawe?"

The Princess nodded while the King thought about it. "Hmmm...Can you say you'll both protect the kingdom of Viegald? I can't live forever, as much as I would like to" He looked from Sylthfarn to Merleawe. "I need to know that you will take good care of Merleawe. If you can't do that, then as far as my powers go, I cannot allow you to marry her"

Sylthfarn smiled. "I will do whatever it takes to protect and love her to the level, and possibly beyond, how I feel about you Princess" He turned to look at her and they both nodded at each other.

"I...I...I-" Merleawe tried to stutter out, so Sylthfarn turned to her. "You like the sound of this?" Merleawe nodded as Sylthfarn placed his fingers under her chin and rose her head to his, both sets of eyes locked on one another.

"You have my blessing Sylthfarn. Do your best for Merleawe. You know how to seal just a contract..."

Sylthfarn nodded as he closed in on Merleawe's face. "I am aware of it your royal highness. I am fully aware of it" He closed the gap again, feeling Merleawe go almost limp in his arms. Sylthfarn had a rather deep betriot blush as he pulled her closer to him. They were embraced tightly while the entire kingdom cheered for them both.

For this story, we leave it here...

But, for Merleawe and Sylthfarn...

Their journey with each other...

Had only just begun.

* * *

I know some of you wanted me to write in the conversation between Princess Seraphia, the Master Wizard Sylthfarn and Merleawe... But I felt it better to end it here.

This is the first time I have written a story that has stayed below a mature rating and kept it there.

Please let me know how I did!

Cya! ;)


End file.
